The present invention generally relates to TV cameras and, more particularly, to a hand-held color TV camera which is easy to handle, stable in position during operation and suitable for a small size design.
A TV camera may be connected to a video recorder or like recording apparatus by a camera cable when it is operated to pick up desired images. In a prior art TV camera, the camera cable has been coupled to a connection mechanism which is installed in a rear lower portion of a body of the camera.
However, in parallel with the progress in the art of integrated circuits and semiconductor photoelectric transducers, tendency is increasing today toward camera bodies of smaller dimensions. The proportion of the connection device, therefore, has increased to the whole camera body to a critical extent in view of the demand for a reduction in size of the camera body.
Furthermore, in such a prior art camera, the camera cable inevitably extends out from the rear end of the camera body so that the camera tends to become unstable in position while in operation.